Visitors/Transcript
Just after the cutscene showing the alien ship crash landing overhead, Kat will call Harper on the PDA* *Kat: Harper! Tell me you also saw that thing fly right by. *Harper: Thing was hauling serious ass. Did you catch the plates on it? *K: It looks like it was descending, but not in a controlled sort of way. I think it was going down by accident. It probably landed somewhere near The Sandbox. *H: Meet me down there and we'll see what's going on. *After a little bit, Harper will be called by Kat again* *K: I just got done talking to Mr. Stratoska. He says the entire CIB is already down in The Sandbox securing the crash site. *H: Are we still cleared to go and have a look for ourselves? *K: I think so. But it's pretty clear they don't want this going public. *H: Great! I'll start practicing my vouching lines. "It was a weather balloon. It was a weather balloon." *K: We both know that neither you nor I believe that aliens have visited the Internet. That said... From what Mr. Stratoska told me, it could be legit. But don't get your hopes up. *H: Maybe they're here to help us out in the war. Maybe aliens hate communism like we do! I'm seeing some wartime bonding, postwar integration shit right now. *K: Just get down there right now. *At the crash site, CIB vans surround the ship, as CIB agents and some MCP robots patrol the area and aim weapons at it* *Nellis: Hold it. I'm Senior Supervisor Nellis. I'm in charge of locking the crash site down. You have authorization to enter, but anything you see or hear as of now never happened. Clear? *H: Sure. What have we got? *N: Looks to be some sort of spacecraft or orbital vehicle. While its shape and design may imply that it was designed by visitors, it's probably some secret prototype surveillance drone made by InnovationTech that went down. *K: The design would be fitting, extra terrestrial or not. Very aerodynamic. The lack of paint keeps it light, but bright silver bare metal? I'd trade weight for stealth any day. *H: Have any of your guys tried opening it up? *N: No, we're waiting on executive orders from President Darrah. *H: Good, my boys get dibs. *N: Now wait a minute- *H: OK men, I want a party of three to pry open one of the doors. The rest of you keep your weapons trained on the ship. *N: This is a secure site! You have no right to- *H: Nellis, this thing needs to be analyzed and destroyed. I'm not gonna sit around for Darrah to tell you it's OK to even look at it. *K: Harper, I this isn't- *H: I don't know what this is, boys, but we're gonna have it torn apart piece by piece. If you see anything of interest, bring it out. *N: Tell them to cease or you'll be staring down a treason charge. *H: Not anymore I won't, Nellis. I'm in charge now. Tell your CIB guys to cover the robots going in but stay back. *N: *Sigh* Alright, men. Stay where you are but provide cover for the MCP. *A hatch opens just as the MCP robots are about to pry it open, and a small, green, humanoid being steps out, shielding its large black eyes from the sun. It is wearing a white jumpsuit designed for space flight, and a machine over its mouth. Nellis takes off his aviators. The MCP team backs up slowly.* *H: No way... *K: You gotta be kidding me. *H: Someone get me a megaphone. *MCP robot: Here you are, sir. *H: *Into the megaphone* If you can understand me, I want you to put your hands in the air and climb down from the spacecraft slowly. *K: Because aliens speak English, Harper. Good job. Nellis, I think it's safe to say you can- *H: There's no way this thing just crashed here on some intergalactic road trip. It had to have been in orbit, studying us. Maybe even part of a big convoy or mothership. If so, it would at least know we speak a different language and, since they can build this technology, they can also translate it. *The alien puts its hands in the air and walks down from the ship. Everyone keeps their weapons pointed at it.* *H: Do you understand me? *Alien: *In a high pitched voice* Yes. I am talking through a device which allows me to speak in my language and yet communicate in yours. A translator, if you will. I am able to understand you, however, my species cannot emulate most of your language's sounds. *H: Oh my God... *N: So you're familiar with the war... The UIA... Human culture? *A: Indeed. I am part of a large detachment. A mothership, one might call it. Our mission is to study humankind from afar. We know as much about you as you do yourselves. *H: Ha! I called everything he just said, Kat. *K: Wait a minute, wait a minute... Why did your ship go down? And why have you kept your entire existence a secret for... How long have you been surveying? *A: My ship started going down after the flux generator's connection to the electromagnetic reactor was severed by-Oh, you don't know all the science behind how the ship actually works. I forgot. Anyways, our existence has been kept secret since around your time measurement of 3 SIT. This was because we knew that someone would try to exploit our technology. You see, we come in peace, and our weapons are for defense only. *H: Weapons, you say? I'm very interested in your technology already. Uh, may I see some of your weapons? *A: I suppose so. However, they are much different from your own. They are inside my ship. Follow me. *N: *Grabs Harper's shoulder* As soon as you get your hands on one of its weapons, I want you to kill the tiny bastard. *K: But Nellis- *N: That's an order, Harper. *H: *Sigh* Why? *N: You're right. We need to analyze and destroy it. The more evidence we have of this ever being here, the more risk we run of letting the secret spill out. *K: He said there's a big mothership. And if he's carrying weapons on this tiny runabout... *N: They probably know he crashed. I don't see any rescue teams arriving. They won't know a thing. *H: Whatever you say. *Inside the ship, where an alien copilot lies in the copilot's chair* *H: Is that your friend? *A: My copilot, yes. He appears to be injured. His leg is broken. I gave him some biogel, so he should be alright soon enough. *H: And you're OK? No airbags or crumple zones or anything? *A: Our kinds' vehicles' safety is very advanced compared to that of your vehicles. However, sometimes luck does play a big factor. Here is one weapon. It's called a Deatomizer. Its design is based of that of your pump action type. The weapon fires a single round of plasma energy that takes apart its target, atom by atom, thus the name. It is able to hold 30 shots at any one time. *H: Very nice. You took it after a human design? *A: As silly as it seems, yes. Sometimes a step backward is a step in the right direction. *H: Anything else? *A: This is our standard sidearm. Simply known as the Blaster. It fires a superheated pulse of light, but you may know it as a laser. It can hold 24 shots and only has very minimal recoil due to expanding gases inside the weapon. So, what do you think? *H: I think... I think I want to take both. *A: What? *Harper grabs the Deatomizer and the Blaster, dual wielding them. He fires the Deatomizer into the alien, disinegrating him. The copilot turns around with fear, and Harper kills him with a single Blaster shot. He walks out of the ship carrying both.* *H: It's clear. You can send your guys in now, Nellis. *N: I appreciate what you did, Harper. *H: No problem. I showed that green motherfucker how we do things in South Side. *Yelling towards the sky* You hear me, you son of a bitch? We got your guns, we got your name, we got your ass! Come down here! The war we got now is too easy anyway! Come down here right now, you whore of a mothership! *K: Congratulations. You just killed the only alien to ever make contact with humans. *H: But we got their shit. That's what really matters, my friend. Have fun ripping apart, CIB.